


Bad Habit

by huapomme



Series: Please Get a Bed [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huapomme/pseuds/huapomme
Summary: There wasn't so much as a scrape on Tyki as he sauntered over.  “You look like you could use a break,” he said with a smug half-smile.“As if,” Lenalee growled, “I could go for hours.  This is nothing.”  She wiped the dust from her face with her sleeve, the other ready to push off the building in an attack.





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> I stress write porn, have too many wips, and school work that I desperately need to catch up on. Because of that, you get this: the sequel no one asked that I think voids the PWP tag on the first one ((For those of you reading this without having read the first one, you really aren't missing anything since the first was a PWP. There are a few references to it but nothing important))
> 
> I've also learned that I should not be trusted to do online classes when I am so easily distracted by everything other than work. It just results in stress ;;

Breaking through the wall with her body, Lenalee gritted her teeth and shielded herself.  

The debris from the small explosion flew past as she tumbled across the floor.  They scratched her while the exorcist's body slammed against the far wall of the abandoned building.

Hissing as she stood, Lenalee glared at the approaching noah.

There wasn't so much as a scrape on Tyki as he sauntered over.  “You look like you could use a break,” he said with a smug half-smile.

“As if,” Lenalee growled, “I could go for hours.  This is nothing.”  She wiped the dust from her face with her sleeve, the other ready to push off the building in an attack.

Before she could move, Tyki closed the distance between them in just a few long steps, pushing her against the wall.

One arm was twisted behind her and the other wrist held firmly by the dark-haired man.

Lenalee tried to kick him which caused Tyki to let go of her arm.  He pushed and folded her leg up against her chest so she couldn't attack.  At the same time, he tightened the hold he had on Lenalee's coat with his left hand, accidentally undoing some of the buttons in the process.

“Get off!” She yelled, trying to use her dark boots.

He snickered, leaning towards her face, “I didn't have that in mind but I'll accept the offer, girl.”

Preventing her from answering, the noah pressed their lips together.  Her and eyes widened, comprehending what was happening as he started moving his hand from her jacket to leave strong caresses along her sides.

The exorcist thrashed against the noah’s touches, trying to knock him off.  His response, however, was to deepen the kiss.

He opened his eyes to find her glaring daggers at his person.  Without more prompting, he pulled back and smirked, “Is that not good enough?”  As he spoke, Tyki took his left hand and swiftly moved it to her skirt, passing through the fabric with his ability.

Underneath, he used his fingers to rub Lenalee.  Without his hand to keep her pressed down, she freed her arm and that used both to push at his shoulder and arm.  

“Are you seriously going for a repeat?” She stammered as she could feel her face and body heating up.

Her pushing halted as she took a tight hold of his jacket.  She let out a small gasp as he let two fingers penetrate her at once.

Tyki, again, planted his lips on hers, thrusting his digits into her heat all the while.  He kept moving them at a fast pace until her grip softened.  Then he moved closer, pushing his fingers in deeper, curling them before withdrawing when she bit his bottom lip.

“Damn,” he muttered in awe, “well… two can play that game.”

After pushing her coat open — popping off a few buttons in the process — Tyki ripped Lenalee’s top open.  From there he decided to ravage her neck in kisses and little nips that trailed to her shoulders.   She shuddered, biting down on her lips to muffle any noise.  A moment later she felt the noah sink his teeth into the nape of her neck making her moan loudly.  

“It might have been more fun if I had known that earlier,”  He said smugly before whispering lowly in by her ear. “You like pain, huh?”

“No, I don’t!”  Lenalee denied, trying to push him away again.  His shoulders didn’t budge as he laughed at her.

Instead of heading her words, Tyki went back to her neck with a jovial smile, leaving a trail of bite makes in his wake.  She panted and whined all the while, not wanting to feel good from his rough behavior.

Pushing her firmly against the wall with his body, the noah easily positioned himself and entered in one quick thrust.  The action made Lenalee’s eyes widen and tear up.

As Tyki readjusted her leg to rest on his hip, she let out a ragged breath.  “You can’t... just do that!”  She spoke between gasps.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he said grinning up at her on the wall.  He never knew irony could be so _hot_.

Bucking his hips up, Lenalee covered her face not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan, as he continued to indulge in the sinful act.  He pushed harder until the exorcist couldn’t contain her voice any longer – a beautiful cry for more.  Hooking her other leg around him for a better angle without help, Lenalee moaned at the angle adjustment. “I wasn't expecting you to be so turned on by this,” he growled into the crook of her neck.

“Shut.  Up,” She said, digging her nails into the fabric of Tyki’s jacket.  

“Aw, are you trying to be threatening?” Tyki lifted his head and mocked.  “Why don't you make—”

Huffing, Lenalee pulled on his tie, wrapping an arm around his neck to kiss him.  While she did, Tyki pulled her hips down harder to hold her body in place as he fucked her roughly.

The kiss was heated and sloppy with both of them moaning in each other's mouths, only pulling away to gasp for air.  Neither of them cared how much noise they were making at that point — it just felt so _exhilarating and good._

She didn’t know what to do with her hands and put them everywhere she could touch: running them through his hair, along his neck and shirt.  He growled into the kiss and caressed her hips, nails scraping the surface, trying to let her know how much this was undoing his control.

Lenalee hardly cared at the moment.  The way his thick cock thrust into her was all that was on the exorcist’s mind.  The ankles locked around Tyki’s sides were more than enough to tell him that.  

As his they became shallower, Lenalee whined knowing he might not last long.  She stopped kissing him to send the message that she wanted more.  Lenalee tilted her head, one hand reaching to pull the torn remains of her shirt aside so he could oblige her request for him to ravage her clavicle and shoulder.  The way he nipped at her skin, marking her like an animal was more than enough for her feel the pleasure in her rise.   _Oh, why didn’t she make him do that sooner?_ She thought as she sighed into the feeling of his bare teeth, her legs hugging him tightly.

Just as she was appreciating the culmination of feelings welling up and overtaking her.  Tyki stopped in his thrusts and she felt that same warmth in her stomach as the last time.   

They stayed their panting as they came down from their orgasms.  He rested his head using both the wall and the exorcist to do so, his breath tickling her.  She relaxed a little and deactivated her innocence, unhooking her ankles for when he was ready to put her down.

“I’m going to kill you,” Lenalee mumbled as she tousled his hair, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck.  

The little smile on his face would have made her want to punch him for showing so much affection when all they did was use each other.  “That’s cute, but why?” Tyki mused, “I thought all those noises and pulling were your version of positive reinforcement.”

She grumbled and frowned, “You weren’t supposed to kiss me or come inside.”  It felt too intimate for them to talk together like this.  His dick softening inside her as they spoke made it all the more strange.

“That deal,” He chuckled, “was over when we finished exchanging our innocence.”  The noah pulled out as he spoke, making sure she kept her arms around him so she wouldn’t lose her balance. “Besides…” He trailed as he reached down, “I used a condom.”  He presented it to her only for Lenalee to roll her eyes as he outright laughed at her.

With as close as they were — their chests barely touching — Lenalee waited for him to finish before putting her arms down.  As he stepped back she glared, remembering that he could choose what he wanted to touch.

Tyki was fully clothed.  There were more than a few wrinkles but nothing that couldn’t be explained as something else.  Meanwhile, Lenalee looked down at herself: a jacket with buttons missing, a shirt that couldn’t even be called a vest now, and soaked underwear.  “Fine, I forgive you for kissing me but you have to do something about this.”  She crossed her arms and glared daggers at him to make her point.

“Alright, alright,” He said putting his hands up.  When he put them down, he searched his pockets before a light bulb went off in his head.  

Removing his jacket and tie, Tyki then unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to her with a cheery smile.  She snatched it and took her top and coat off to put it on, all while eyeing him closely.  “What’s with the look?”

“It’s nothing,” he said.  He was clearly lying but it didn’t matter to Lenalee.

She ground her jaw as she had to tuck it into her shirt and it _still_ stuck out.  The collar alone made it clear that it wasn’t hers.  While fully buttoned, it showed all the way down to her the top of her sternal region.

Picking up her jacket, Tyki held it so she could put her arms in.  She hesitated before turning around and accepting the offer.  His breath felt too close as he lingered for a moment before putting his arms around her as he buttoned the remaining red pieces.  Pulling her hair out from the collar, the noah spoke under his breath, “One moment.”  He squatted down and grabbed the tie he dropped.  As he brought it up, Tyki grazed her legs in just the right way to make Lenalee shiver.

He tied it over the exorcist jacket.  It didn’t do a great job but it kept it closed where her chest was.  Mostly.

When Tyki tried to move away, he found Lenalee grabbing his wrists.  “Do you have anywhere you need to go urgently?” She found herself mentally cursing her words the moment they left her mouth.

Tyki smirked and grabbed her hips, “I thought you didn’t want to make this a habit?”  She arched her back at the touch, his hands massaging up her sides.

“No,” she confessed, “But you make it so hard to give up.”  Tyki leaned in and gently bit her earlobe, his hands moving up and passing through her clothes to touch her breasts. 

He caressed them before treating her more roughly, ready to tease her until she was the one asking for it.  Her breathing didn’t take long to labor with him pulling and rubbing her nipples, his mouth leaving her ear to kiss her neck softly as a nice contrast.  Rubbing her legs together, Lenalee unconsciously tried to get some friction where she wanted it.  Tyki snickered as she let out the tiniest noise of frustration and want he had heard from the exorcist yet.

Ceasing to fondle one breast, Tyki took her right hand in his and brought it down to the erection in his pants.  She palmed it as he rocked his hips at the touch. “What do you want?” Tyki asked, his voice heavy and slow.

Running his teeth along her neck, she gasped.  Without notice, Tyki let go of her and stepped back.  

Lenalee turned around, snapped, and pointed at the ground.  “Down,” she demanded.  He sighed but sat down anyways.  Lenalee climbed onto his lap and easily pushed him back.  In doing so, he didn’t protest but just smiled up at her with one brow raised.  “You were going too slow.” Lenalee smiled back. “You might have oodles of free time but my brother is expecting me back today, not next week.”  

Undoing his belt and fly, she reached down into his pocket and pulled out the rest of the contraceptives he brought.  Tearing one open with her mouth, she rolled it on him slowly.  As soon as she finished, she put her legs on either side of him and lowered herself down in one swift motion.

Tyki let out a moan.  Lenalee giggled at the shocked face he made and grabbed his hands, forcing them to his sides.  As she rode him, he bucked his hips up to meet her pace.  He wanted to slow down but watching the looks of pleasure on her face was far better.

“If you were any other person, ‘oodles’ would have been such a turn-off,”  He chastised.  

She rolled her hips and cocked her head.  “Need I remind you,” she panted, “to shut up.”  He smiled back playfully in response before rolling her on her back.  Lenalee sighed in defeat as he decided to pin her arms down as he started to kiss her once more.


End file.
